Green-Eyed Monster
by toothlessbean
Summary: When a letter shows up for Lily Evans, how does her sister react?


Written for the House Cup competition using the prompts:

Quote (to be used as inspiration ONLY, not as part of the fic itself): "Monsters are real, and ghosts are real too. They live inside us, and sometimes they win."- Stephen King; Emotion: Relieved; Object:Broken quill; Dialogue: "That changes nothing."

Also written for the Tour de Fiction using the prompts: rain, pregnant, and happy meal.

* * *

Breakfast at the Evans house was a pleasant affair. A time where they all sat together, Mr. Evans read the morning paper and letters; Mrs. Evans ate her only uninterrupted meal of the day. Petunia and Lily ate contentedly and didn't argue at all.

It was a happy meal, breakfast. At least until the letter arrived.

It was a rainy morning, glum and uninspiring. Mr. Evans had gotten the paper and was currently hiding behind it. Petunia had taken to sorting through the mail recently. She was awaiting a response from her American pen-pal. The letters were all ordinary, bills, adds, letter from Granma; except for one.

That one was enclosed in an envelope made of stiff parchment, and sealed with a wax seal covered with a strange coat of arms. Written in purple ink on the front was:

_Lily Evans_

_Second Bedroom to the Left_

"Dad, what is this?" Petunia asked.

Without looking up from his paper her father replied, "A letter. Give who is it addressed to?"

There was a long, pregnant pause. "Lily."

"Give it to her then."

Petunia handed the letter to Lily. She assumed it must be from one of Lily's friends. After all, only a friend would know where Lily slept. Petunia watched as Lily opened the letter.

"Well, what does it say?"

Lily finished reading silently. As her eyes continued down her face became paler and paler. She looked shocked.

"Well…?"

Silently Lily handed the letter to Petunia; and Petunia could not believe what it said:

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry__Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore__  
__(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,__  
__Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)__Dear Ms. Evans,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.__  
_

_Yours sincerely, __Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress__  
__Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry__  
_

_P.S: As you are a muggle-born, a Hogwarts representative will arrive at your house later today to help you get everything set up. _

Petunia stared at the letter. The words sounded, familiar somehow. She remembered that weird greasy haired boy saying something like it to her sister.

"_You're a witch" _he had said. Now it turned out, he was right?

"Lily, what does your letter say?" Mrs. Evans asked.

Petunia answered before her sister could. "It says she's a witch."

The next hour or so was chaos at the Evans house, until a "Professor Burbage" showed up. Explained to the Evans all about Lily's being a witch. Petunia only half listened. She had her own things to think about.

_The professor said witches get their letters to Hogwarts at eleven. I'm fourteen! Why didn't I get a letter three years ago? It's not fair! Lily always gets the best._

Those were Petunias thoughts, repeated in various ways, throughout her parents and Professor Burbage's conversation. However, as Petunia glanced over at Lily, she saw how worried her sister looked. She resolved to try not to be jealous, not to be a green-eyed monster.

Later that night, as Petunia lay in bed, she heard footsteps.

"'Tuney?"

Petunia shifted around in her bed, and glanced at the door. "Yes Lily?"

"Can I come in?"

Petunia sat up. "Of course!"

Lily walked over, a little hesitant.

Petunia couldn't figure out why. Her sister was never hesitant, especially not around family!

"You're not mad at me, are you 'Tuney?" Lily words began to all spill out at once. "I didn't choose to be a witch. I wish you were one to. Then we could go to Hogwarts, together! Please don't be mad!"

Petunia stared at her sister. Lily's eyes were so worried looking. Petunia remembered her thoughts earlier. She also remembered her promise. She wouldn't ruin this for Lily. Anyway, she already had a plan to get into Hogwarts. "Of course I'm not mad, Lily. So you're a witch; that changes nothing. We're still sisters. I'm sure you'll have a great time at Hogwarts." The words sounded false to Petunia, though she tried to believe she meant it. Lily didn't seem to notice though. In her eyes, all the worry was gone. Instead they were filled with relief.

"Thank you, Tuney." Lily laughed, "You know what Professor Burbage said? We have to write with quills! So she gave me one so I could practice."

"And, could you write with it?"

"No! I tried to write my name, and I broke the quill. It's here, see." Lily reached into her pocket and pulled out a very broken quill. Petunia couldn't tell what kind of bird it came from.

"I'm sure you'll learn how to use one in no time." Again, Petunia's words sounded empty to herself.

" Maybe." Lily didn't look convinced. "I'll go back to bed now. Thank you." As she walked out she added in a whisper, "I'm glad you're not angry at me."

Petunia wished she could say the same about herself. For though she tried not to think it, she reliazed she would be happy if Lily never learned to use a quill.

And they say Lily is the one with green eyes.


End file.
